


Under the Moonlight

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping, gorgeous sherlock, night time, silent love confessions, under the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is stressed over a case and decides to leave the hotel and go on a walk around the lake. John is worried about the detective and goes along with him. Under the full moon Sherlock confesses that he's never been skinny dipping and would like to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

It was the third day on the case and John missed home like crazy. Sherlock hadn’t slept in days and John was beginning to worry. The case was a tough one and the crime scene was located in a forest, meaning that their hotel was close to the forest as well. Every night Sherlock disappeared and walked around the lake nearby. John would watch him from his window as the detective wander aimlessly in the moonlight, obviously lost in his mind palace. John never worried about Sherlock going to the lake. It wasn’t too far and he always stuck close to the path, never wandering too far. Tonight however John was more worried about the detective than most nights. On top of the lack of sleep, Sherlock also hadn’t eaten in days and he didn’t quite seem himself. As he was beginning to leave the hotel room for his nightly stroll around the lake, John stopped him.

"Hey Sherlock, mind if I join you?"

Sherlock paused for a second concentrating on John’s words and then just nodded, walking out the door and leaving John to run and catch up.

It was a full moon and the light cast on the lake gave an eerily beautiful aura to the evening. The summer air was still quite warm, and smelt fresh and of pine. John fell into pace with Sherlock, walking silently beside him so as not to disturb the detective in his mind palace. John couldn’t help but close his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, lifting his shoulders and then letting them sag. Sherlock glanced over at John and then copied the doctor, in the most discreet way possible. John had caught Sherlock copying him though and he decided he should repeat the calming breath. Once again John’s shoulders lifted, he took a deep breath, and then his shoulders sagged. Sherlock allowed a quick glance once again and then copied the smaller man. Suddenly Sherlock spoke, causing John to jump from the sudden sound.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping John?"

John looked at Sherlock with a look of slight confusion,

"Yeah, one time in uni. Have you?"

Sherlock seemed to think long and hard on the question, as if it was the one of the most difficult questions he had ever been asked. His eyebrows wrinkled and then finally he sighed,

"No."

John just nodded and continued walking alongside Sherlock silently. A few minutes past before Sherlock spoke again,

"Do you think, maybe, would you, could we?" Sherlock’s words weren’t coming out in coherent sentences.

"Could we what Sherlock?"

"Go skinny dipping?" Sherlock’s voice barely raised to a whisper as he asked John the question.

"What was that Sherlock? Could you speak up a bit?"

"I said could we maybe go skinny dipping? Would you? Could you? Could we?" Sherlock’s words started stumbling once again.

John was surprised at Sherlock’s inability to create sentences. Usually the detective was so quick and sharp with his words. Was it the question? Or was the lack of sleep finally catching up with him? Suddenly the reality of the question hit John and he froze, stopping completely in his tracks.

"You want to go skinny dipping?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"I think I made it fairly obvious John, please do keep up."

John smiled at Sherlock’s quick remark. Apparently the detective wasn’t completely out of it.

"Yeah I guess we could."

Sherlock smiled and instantly began to pull his shirt off. John laughed,

"Right here Sherlock?"

"Why not John? It seems like a good spot as any for said activities."

John laughed again and then reached for his own shirt. As John began undressing he realized how different this was from the last time he had gone skinny dipping. For one the moon had definitely not been this bright. But the last time it was a group of people, the entire rugby team actually. This time was a lot more intimate. Doing this with the most observant man in the world brought a whole new meaning to baring it all. They were finally both unclothed and John couldn’t help but stare as he looked over at the detective. Sherlock’s body seemed to be glowing in the moonlight from his surprisingly toned stomach, all the way down to his surprisingly toned calves, with a few other surprises in the middle. John let out a breath that he was unware of himself holding. How could every single part of Sherlock be so perfect? Suddenly a voice brought John out of his thoughts,

"Enjoying the view are you?"

"Yes the lake is quite beautiful underneath the full moon."

"I think I was talking about another view John."

John cleared his throat,

"Yeah that erm, that view is also quite beautiful."

Sherlock smirked,

"You’re not half bad either John."

Sherlock started his walk down the shore tentatively stepping one foot into the cool water. John just stood and watched the gorgeous detective. Slowly Sherlock walked further into the water until he was waist deep. John swore in that moment that Sherlock was not human. His back faced John but the muscles were strong and perfect, glowing in the moonlight, the water deliciously wrapping around his waist. Suddenly John remembered that he too had said he would go into the water with Sherlock. He slowly made his way down to the edge of the water, dipping in a toe, and quickly pulling it back. It was a lot cooler than he had expected and the temperature outside seemed to be dropping rapidly as well. Sherlock turned around and watched John, his curls perfectly outlined by the moonlight.

"Come on John. If I can do it, you can do it too."

"Oh piss off."

Sherlock let out a low rumble of laughter. About a minute later and John was finally waist deep alongside Sherlock. For several minutes the two men stood silently next to each other, looking out over the lake and admiring the soft moonlight shimmer of the water. Slowly but surely Sherlock stepped closer to John until John felt a hand slightly tapping his own hand under water, asking permission. John knew he had reached the point of no return so he silently accepted Sherlock’s hand in his own, squeezing tight. Sherlock’s body visibly relaxed and he inched even closer to John until his head was resting on the doctor’s shoulder. John reached with his hand that was not being held and gently stroked Sherlock’s soft curls. Finally Sherlock pulled John so that the two were face to face. Sherlock stepped forward slowly until their chests were pressed up against each other, as well as the rest of their bodies. He held eye contact, taking in every part of John that he could. Finally he raised his eyebrows in question, ‘was this okay’? John just nodded in response and slowly leaned up until his lips met Sherlock’s lips in perfect unison. There were no words, no questions asked, just silent bliss in the water under a full moon. John continued to press his lips to Sherlock’s as he reached up and caressed the taller man’s face. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. The two held each other for what seemed a century but not long enough. The detective and his blogger, glowing in perfect unison, completely unclothed, and in the cool summer night. John couldn’t think of a better way of confessing his love, nor could Sherlock. The moment was perfect, as was the night.

 


End file.
